Lembranças do passado que se refletem no futuro
by Anayu Lira
Summary: [fic de fichas]Tudo poderia ir as mil e uma maravilhas, se uma baratinha não tivesse lhe roubado o sono. Para piorar a situação do Mestre do Santuário ele e seus amigos foram convocados para treinarem os desconhecidos cosmos que despertaram rescentemente.
1. Chapter 1

_Tentar recomeçar_

Poderia ser um dia normal como qualquer outro, se a grande deusa Athena não tivesse acordado de muito, muito, muito, bom humor. Ninguém poderia se quer pensar em falar mal de Bruxaori Kido. Mas como seis da manhã também não é um bom horário para ser acordado por causa de uma baratinha, o grande mestre mandava ao inferno Hades e os espectros pouco antes de os outros cavaleiros chegarem.

- Diz o que foi que ela te pediu dessa vez Shion? – O leonino ainda bocejava quando entrou com os outros, ainda com seu habitual pijama composto de calça de moletom branca e uma camiseta preta (que tapava muita coisa).

- Uma barata. – Olhava-o com cara de poucos amigos, parou e respirou fundo. – Se ela não fosse à deusa eu juro, jogava a barata em cima dela e iria dormir.

- Senhores a Srta. Kido gostaria muito de falar a todos na sala de reuniões. – Ele não tinha ouvido o comentário do mestre do santuário. – Devo mandar servir o café depois Senhor Shion?

- Mande servir o café durante a reunião. – O mordomo estava chocado com a resposta. – A senhorita deusa Athena teve problemas com insetos esta manhã Tatsumi, então confie em mim, sirva o café durante a reunião sim.

O mordomo saiu, alguns incluindo o próprio mestre fizeram caretas.

- Reunião? Que será que ela quer. – Saga que trajava seu habitual conjunto verde escuro, composto por bermudão e uma camiseta velha e surrada, que implorava por ser poupada. Junto aos outros cavaleiros ele adentrava o grande salão de reuniões (pequeno é que ele não era).

O salão nada mais era que uma sala, como todas as outras, cheias de colunas gregas que sumiam de vista, no meio da sala uma grande mesa circular com uma abertura lateral, no centro da mesa sentada em uma poltrona estava à imponente Athena. Eles fizeram uma reverencia e sentaram-se na formação das doze casas que sempre utilizavam em sentido anti-horário.

- Bons dias cavaleiros. Sei que ainda é bem cedo, mas este assunto vem me perturbando há dias e não poderia passar de hoje esta conversa. – Ela tinha o semblante sério e carregava o cajado de Nike.

- Algum problema minha deusa Athena? – O cavaleiro alado olhava preocupado, afinal desde a guerra contra Hades, os deuses estavam em paz.

- Nada com os deuses, se é isso que me questiona Airolos. – Ela pegou uma xícara de chá e cheirou delicadamente, sentido o doce aroma da canela que havia ali.

- Então? – O cavaleiro da sexta casa ainda estava de olhos fechados, o cosmo da deusa elevou-se irritada e ele abriu-os devagar para que não houvesse muito estrago. – Perdão.

- Bom, já devem ter notado sobre as mesas uma pasta, cada um com o nome de uma garota. – ela bebeu um pouco do chá e pegou um prato com um grande pedaço de bolo, ainda estava muito frustrada com a companhia indesejável daquela manhã, lavaria a alma com o doce.

Os cavaleiros assentiam com a cabeça e abriam as pastas que estavam sobre as mesas. Ela devorava o pedaço de bolo com vontade, estava extremamente nervosa por causa da baratinha, ainda se lembrava do que havia acontecido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom gente essa é a minha primeira fic (postada aqui), então gostaria muito de não ser cruscificada por tão poucas linhas, pois as adoradoras de Bruxaori Kido não perdem por esperar o proxímo capítulo.

Bom eu gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês e de avisar que possivelmente essa será uma fic de fichas, se alguém tiver algo contra (ou a favor) please escrevam.

Modelo das fichas no proxímo capítulo pois ainda estou dando alguns ajustes finais. 


	2. Chapter 2

Observações: Criado por uma doida insana com crise de riso desesperado.

_Fala do personagem_

**Pensamento do personagem**

Finalmente a configuração descente do capítulo

Flash Back: Saori a desesperada. Shion o guardião atacado. E a baratinha a santa guerreira baratinha.

Era cedo, bem cedo, era quase 6 horas da manhã. Não havia nada naquela manhã nublada e tenebrosa que indicasse que coisas horrorosas iriam acontecer com aquele cavaleiro, que dormia pesadamente em seu quarto na 13ª casa.

Shion o mestre do local dormia, tinha a cara de um anjinho os cabelos verdes lhe cobrindo os olhos, a bermuda preta e folgada, o peito nu. Tudo lindo e perfeito em seus sonhos, nada nem ninguém poderiam tirar aquele merecido sono dele.

Abaixo nas doze casas, a mesma cena se repetia de formas diferentes.

Peixes: Certo sueco de lindas madeixas azuis dormia com sua habitual rede nos cabelos, e uma máscara para olhos com cheirinho de lavanda. Trajava seu habitual pijama de seda azul sobre tom com os cabelos. As rosas ao seu redor desabrochavam aos poucos conforme o dia ia clareando.

Aquário: A casa congelada era assombrada por um ronco leve de certo francês cuja cabeça estava para fora da cama, sempre que a cabeça ficava para fora da cama ele roncava o cabelo arrastando no chão gelado, usava apenas sua habitual cueca branca e uma camiseta rasgada de velha.

Capricórnio: O espanhol dormia divertidamente, respirava e soltava o ar pela boca: um dia eu encontro você minha... Minha... E virava para o lado, minha... Tesaiga. (O.o)

Sagitário: Airolos usava uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta branca, passou parte da noite lustrando a armadura dourada e treinando, agora dormia a sono solto num mesclo de tranqüilidade e no mínimo mistério, afinal o grego dormia "pendurado" em uma barra de exercícios em cima da cama.

Escorpião: Milo como sempre não se encontrava em sono. Acabava de tomar banho e saia do banheiro com a toalha felpuda em volta do pescoço sentou-se no beiral de sua janela e admirava as estrelas.

Libra: Dohko era de todo o mais estranho, os cabelos curtos embaraçados com as penas do travesseiro que ele destruiu por causa do pesadelo. Bermuda folgada e o peito nu. Estava a sonhar com seu pupilo e sua namorada (sim, graças a esta autora o dragão _**foi pedido**_ em namoro).

Virgem: Shaka dormia bem aliviado em seu jardim num dos galhos das duas árvores gêmeas. Usava suas habituais vestes indianas, cor de laranja, e mantinha um sorriso leve no rosto, como não havia mais guerras ou loucos insanos querendo dominar o mundo, ele podia finalmente deitar e aprender a dormir como alguém normal faria.

Leão: Um moletom branco e o peito nu não eram necessário dizer que pelo sorriso do rapaz pensava em certa ruiva, cujo nome ele repetia diversas vezes até voltar a dormir um sono profundo.

Câncer: Mask dormia com a cabeça na mesa babando ferozmente, a porta da geladeira aberta, latas de cerveja espalhadas pelo chão, com certeza à noite fora de farra sem fim.

Gêmeos: Saga dormia roncando alto dentro da banheira, a espuma quase desaparecendo e a água terrivelmente fria, no mínimo pegaria um resfriado ou gripe na pior das hipóteses.

Touro: O brasileiro estava estirado na cama, sonhava nas praias brasileiras e em suas lindas garotas enquanto babava as cobertas jogadas no chão.

Áries: Assim como o mestre, Mu dormia com o peito nu, e uma bermuda preta, os cabelos lavanda despenteados balançavam com a brisa fresca que entrava pela janela aberta.

13 casas a cima, o mestre agora com a cabeça no chão e os pés na parede, com certas rugas de pesadelos pressentia que algo de muito, muito, errado estava para acontecer.

Em um cômodo bem maior sobre todos os tipos de lençóis e mordomias que seu fiel mordomo-guarda-costas pudesse arranjar a deusa Athena começava a se espreguiçar quando algo muito mais importante, e tão poderoso quanto à espada de Hades, e o tridente de Poseidon juntos lhe chamavam a atenção. Num primeiro momento ela jurou ser apenas fantasia de um pesadelo, muito ruim, mas ao ver que aquelas duas antenas a olhavam a espera de alguma reação por parte da deusa, fizeram a garota gelar.

Foi se afastando lentamente, enquanto despertava seu cosmo aos poucos, a barata se movia, distraidamente, qualquer imbecil, (Chamou, chamou – a mula alada interrompe os pensamentos da autora e é fuzilado com o olhar, em marcha ré ele saí dali) poderia dar fim a ela, mas foi o suficiente para despertar o pavor na deusa.

_- SHION, CAVALEIROS DE OURO, DE PRATA, DE BRONZE, SOCORRO. - Saori gritava desesperada. O que poderia fazer toda a Athenas levantar sobre-saltada com um possível Apocalipse. Os cavaleiros das doze casas prontamente começam a se arrumar e subir em direção ao templo do grande mestre. (Incrível como usar o cosmo para chamar a armadura enquanto sai correndo não parece interessante neste momento não? O.o)_

Não era necessário dizer que o grito de Athena pode ser ouvido no inferno de Hades, que fora despertado de seus doces sonhos com o fim do mundo.

_- Tenho certeza que ouvi a Saori gritar por Socorro. - O jovem desperto em um quarto escuro em um lugar que pouco conhecia, mas, que suportava uma vez que insistira em dividir o corpo com Hades, já que era seu avatar, deveriam aprender a conviverem juntos por um bem maior (Shun: A paz mundial oba \ Hades: Não acredito que encarnei nisso ¬¬ \ Autora: Não me atrapalhem mal educados)_

_- Deixa de ser banana, agora que os deuses estão em paz e nenhum avatar foi avistado, me deixaeu dormir em paz. - O senhor dos Mortos muito bem humorado balança a cabeça e se joga na cama voltando às cobertas. _

_- É verdade, deve ter sido só uma impressão, mas você fica aí tendo pesadelos com a sua esposa te traindo (Hades: Opa como é, vou chamar o Armagedon, é o fim dos tempos. \ Autora: com super gota na cabeça.), me deixa dormir em paz ou chamo o Ikki para ficar aqui. - Ele acende a luz do abajur e volta a dormir. - Pronto sempre que tiver pesadelos pode acender a luz, ok? Eu falo com o Radamanthis que fui eu._

Hades nada responde e volta a dormir um pouco mais aliviado das "coisas na cabeça". (Hades: Vou chamar os Kiothos para ti coisa doida. \ Autora: com olhinhos brilhando.)

Ao chegar ao quarto da deusa Shion procura todas as formas de vida possíveis no local, cosmos incomuns tudo, mas não encontra nada.

- _A senhorita viu alguém? Para onde foi? - Preocupado o grande mestre tentava acalmar a deusa, que agora estava literalmente armada de Abajur e com pulinhos frenéticos em cima da cama._

Por um momento ele pode ter certeza de que estava sendo observado. A baratinha o fitou muito folgada deitada de bruços, soltando um enorme bocejo. (Shion: segundo meus cálculos barata de bruços geralmente está morta. \ Autora: O próximo que atrapalhar eu mato, ou pior. \ Os presentes ficam calados respirando bem vagarosamente para não atrapalhar a concentração da autora)

- _Você só pode estar de brincadeira não é? - A deusa estava incrédula, por um momento desviou o olhar do "monstro" para fitar o homem, com os olhos gelados que só ela sabia fazer coisa de adolescente-deusa-armado-indignada._

Por um momento ele parou e pensou, coçou o queixo e pensou em abrir a boca quando.

-_ Saí daqui sua monstrenga, suma, desapareça. SHION. - Ela golpeava o ar com o abajur. - A o que eu to fazendo MULA ALADA, quer dizer SEIYA._

Ele olhava a cena incrédulo, num misto de ódio e prazer, as olheiras pesando sobre o rosto.

**"Eu necessito dormir, não são nem mesmo seis da manhã e ela faz este escândalo por causa de uma barata." - O grande mestre pensava com sigo mesmo observando a cena.**

- SHION DE ÁRIES, SALÇVE SUA DEUSA DESSE MONSTRO IMEDIATAMENTE. - Saori ao perceber que a mula alada não viria dessa vez, berra com o grande mestre, que de alguns dias para cá fora substituindo de seu cargo, pois já não havia necessidade de tal, afinal a deusa ouvia o conselho de todos os moradores dali, tal formalidade já era desnecessária.

Ele respirou fundo e foi até a garota. Como estava se divertindo com aquilo, poderia ser condenado ao Tártaro, mas ainda sim valia à pena. Pegou-a no colo e tencionava a sair dali, quando fora atacado.

_- A OLHA ELA ALI, TIRA ELA DE CIMA DA MINHA CAMA, MEU LENÇOL SUA VACA IMUNDA. - Saori, gritava deixando Shion surdo. Irritada a barata parte para cima dos dois como ninja. (Shion pensando alto: santo senhor fui rebaixado e agora sou "atacado" - repetiu está varias vezes até entender o que se passava - por uma barata ninja, que já deveria estar morta. \ os outros cavaleiros segurando o riso.)_

Shion de um lado atacado pela deusa Athena armada de um abajur, e do outro enojado por uma barata estar realmente indo contra ele, se teleporta para fora do quarto e volta a sua "grande e feroz batalha" contra a baratinha.

- _SHION ACABA COM ELA, TIRE-A DAÍ AGORA. - Percebendo que poderia correr mais algum risco, com outra barata entra em novo desespero. - CAVALEIROS DE OURO, DE PRATA, DE BRONZE, DE AÇO, JULIAN SOLO, QUALQUER UM TIREM-ME DAQUI._

No santuário submarino, Julian Solo acorda de um salto pronto para entrar em ação.

"**É hoje Saori Kido. Hoje você aceita meu pedido de casamento."**

Ele eleva seu cosmo e os marinas vão ao seu encontro, assim os oito partem para o santuário de Athena.

**"Onde diabos estão aqueles 12 já deveriam estar aqui, bando de incompetentes." - O jovem lutava bravamente contra a barata ninja, que agora estava armada com shuriken (atenção: não sei se escreve assim.)**

12 casas a baixo os cavaleiros de ouro ainda estavam "procurando" as armaduras, mas acabam por desistir e sobem de pijamas mesmo.

-_ Shion, nem pense em destruir meu quarto de dormir, super fofis com seus golpes, ou mando-lhe ao Tártaro eu mesma. - A deusa ainda dava pulinhos quando sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro elevar-se._

Shion sem poder levantar um dedo contra a barata vê-se perdido. Entre o fino espaço que é o nojo da barata e a raiva que a deusa ainda lhe causava. Então eis que surge ao longe, o grande e poderoso...


	3. Chapter 3

Flash Back: Segunda parte, O herói e o asno 

Saori pensando, com lagrimas nos olhos Meu herói, finalmente um homem de verdade.

O vulto passou apressado e entrou no quarto.

[Shion confuso e assustado Mas você... – ele viu o vulto desferir um poderoso golpe contra a baratinha ninja. Está logicamente por ser ninja não morreu, mas foi o suficiente para que Julian Solo chegasse e desferisse o golpe final.

[Julian, muito sorridente e triunfante jogando a barata janela fora Minha querida Saori, agora que acabei de salvar seus dois cavaleiros, inclusive a ti mesma, espero poder ser devidamente recompensado, com um sim. – ele ajoelhou-se diante dela, e mostrou-lhe um nada barato, porem não tão caro assim, anel de diamante (em ouro 24k e uma pedra de tamanho nada gentil).

[Saori, com cara de poucos amigos Julian... Sabe a caso o que acaba de fazer? – Ele tinha uma grande gota na cabeça e ela parecia explodir de raiva. Os marinas, Shion e o poderoso herói Kiki (sim, o pobre menino armado de um chinelo havaianas salvara o mestre de seu mestre, coisa mais Hyoga e Kamus, mas em todo caso) observavam a cena.

[Julian Não tenho idéia. – Alguns marinas capotaram e outros mantinham uma gota do tamanho de seus pilares.

[Saori muito irritada acaba quebrando o abajur (ou o que ainda resistia depois dos golpes na cabeça de Shion) Você acaba de jogar aquela, aquela coisa NA MINHA FONTE PARTICULAR.

[Kanon depois de uma pequena reverencia Senhorita Kido, perdoe a grande ignorância de meu senhor, - ele tentava concertar as coisas mesmo sendo fuzilado por Julian - veja bem ele ouvindo a senhorita o chamar, mal pode pensar em muita coisa a não ser no nada singelo anel que a oferece com a cara de pau de sempre. - ele viu o tridente de poseidon balançar nada elegante nas mãos de Julian – Mas veja bem, ele com certeza teve a melhor das intenções, e sendo ele Poseidon poderia muito bem oferecer-lhe – ele coçou o queixo, não sabia o que dizer, viu Julian e Saori e sentindo o olhar dos outros em cima dele falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça – o Córrego do Onça, para substituir a fonte. (Grande Kanon, sempre pensando bem nas palavras de amor e delicadeza).

[Saori surpresa com a idéia de Kanon Bom e aonde vem a ser esse tal córrego? (Não queria saber minha cara)

[Julian precipitado antes que Kanon pudesse acabar com tudo Fica no Brasil, mas eu não creio que o Onça, seja de seu agrado, pode pedir-me o que quiser menos esse, rios, praias, qualquer coisa.

[Saori coçando o queixo Pois bem, mas eu ainda não posso responder-lhe de imediato tal proposta, mas quando eu voltar de minha viagem com certeza.

[Julian aproveitando a deixa Viagem, ora, mas que coincidência, nós também vamos viajar por estes dias. – rezando a Hera para que ela dissesse para onde iria.

[Saori deixando o quarto e indo ao outro quarto (sim, pois aquele era unicamente para dormir tinha outro unicamente para tomar banho, e outros mais) Bom então lhe desejo boa viagem. – e saiu sem nem mesmo dizer até logo.

Julian dera um leve suspiro de infelicidade, já se preparava para sair quando ela voltou assim do nada.

[Saori Shion enquanto me troco, leve os outros dourados a sala de reuniões, quero um café bem arrumado e... - ela olhava a sala cheia de gente, mas seu olhar se recaiu sobre o menino. - Kiki querido você toma café comigo e depois pode voltar a seus afazeres junto com os outros prateados. - ela saiu novamente deixando Julian chateado.

O menino assentiu, e saiu do quarto, mesmo sobre o olhar um tanto estranho do ex-grande mestre. Afinal lembrava-se que o menino também era um cavaleiro de prata (gente eu li uma coisa assim em algum lugar, mas não me lembro de onde é depois posto aqui.), mas de uns dias para cá ele e os outros prateados havia simplesmente desaparecido do mapa, sem pistas, nem cosmos.

Depois de um tempo saiu do quarto fazendo uma pequena reverencia ao deus dos mares e a seus generais.

Fim do flash Back

* * *

Uhhhh, intriga. Onde estarão os outros prateados? Julian Solo matará Kanon por ter simplesmente oferecido o Onça a senhorita Kido? Saori aceitara o enésimo pedido de casamento? O dourados encontrou suas armaduras? Descubram as respostas nos próximos capítulos e façam suas apostas, essas e outras perguntas vão bombear. E se alguém arrumar fic mais doida que a minha me apresente.


	4. Chapter 4

Gente gostaria de dizer que este é só para recolocar as fichas. Antes de eu ser degolada, permitam eu me explicar: 

Tenho uma amiga de partida para Europa (sim, a dita cuja, vai estudar namorar, casar, com um francês tipo o Camus e eu vou ficar a ver navios, grande amiga.), então decide pegar os diversos textos que ela escreveu (sim ela escreve fic, mas nunca posta, porque ela acha que as pessoas podem não gostar, mas eu gosto ), então gostaria de prestar essa homenagem a ela usando algumas de suas ideiazinhas, super engraçadas e hilárias, como o desfecho final do flash-back da Saori. No mais peço que as meninas que mandaram ficha só para completar e saber a opinião delas sobre alguns detalhes a serem mudados, gostei muito da ficha de vocês e queria muito que participassem, então, por favor, me aconselhem please.

* * *

Novo formato da ficha e breve explicação:

Nome: (completo com um apelido pelo menos, separado por \)

Idade: (e data de aniversario, por que eu sou burra e esqueci-me de pedir, também separado por \)

Aparência: (tudo, não poupem os detalhes please)

O que costuma usar: (de preferência em todos os tipos de estação, estou preparando coisas inusitadas, mas por enquanto pode ser o básico, e depois quando eu precisar eu peço)

O que não usa:

O que não costuma usar:

O que faz: (gostaria que este também informasse alguma ocupação, ela trabalha? estuda? faz faculdade? o que exatamente alem de se divertir ela faz, usado para definir o próximo capitulo)

O que não faz:

O que não costuma fazer:

O que come:

O que não come:

O que não costuma comer:

Lugares que freqüenta:

Lugares que não freqüenta:

Lugares que não costuma ir:

Personalidade: (e o que a faz mudar, como age quando está fora do "normal")

Mestre: (por favor, citem mais de um, será que eu posso mudar, caso aja algum "surto de criatividade", avisando logo de cara, para deixar um pouco mais o suspense, não vou avisar quem vai ficar com quem, quem vai ser treinada por quem, pois eu gostaria e muito de ver o estilo "os homens são tão infantis" vindo dos douradinhos, e está relação é marcada pela rivalidade Mestre X Namorado. Então agüente um pouquinho o suspense.)

Par romântico: (Já explicado)

História: (O último mês de vida normal, se pode dizer assim. Da forma que quiserem escrever, lembrança, conversa no telefone, carta, tudo)

Cena:

* * *

Numa reunião na casa de Áries, aproximadamente 02 da manhã e de malas prontas:

Shion de Áries: _Não posso acreditar, destituído do meu cargo, atacado por uma barata, o que falta me acontecer nessa vida._

Mu de Áries: _Ele não está de bom humor desculpem. _

Aldebaran de Touro: _Não está de bom humor? Está sendo gentil não é Mu._

Saga de Gêmeos:_ Por favor, diga-me que o meu irmão não virá morar comigo dessa vez, só dessa vez, por favor. - ele olhava para porta incrédulo pensando que o irmão poderia aparecer a qualquer momento._

Gabriell_: Como ela descobriu meu nome, fedelha infeliz. Parem de rir, eu não sou o anjinho da mamãe seus _

Aiolia de Leão_: Não to nada feliz. - sentado no chão com um leãozinho de pelúcia - Como ela pode me deixar..._

Shaka de Virgem_: Eu imploro, por favor, que alguém faça parar te chorar porque eu não consigo dormir, obrigado. _

Dohko de Libra_: Não tenho nada a dizer, prefiro não me meter em confusão._

Milo de Escorpião_: Olos, não leve seu irmão para dormir na sua casa de novo, ou mato você, que ele mate o Shaka de tanto chorar, mas não me aborreça._

Aiolos de Sagitário_: Milo, eu levo meu irmãozinho para dormir na minha casa se eu bem quiser. Não vê como ele está não posso deixá-lo assim, olha o estado dele._

Shura de Capricórnio_: Pergunto-me sobre o que é essa viagem._

Camus de Aquário_: Se não me falha a memória Atena mandou agente tirar férias. _

Afrodite de Peixes:_ Bom pelo menos eu vou arrumar uma namorada, estou cansado de ficar aqui com esse bando de homem. Milo eu não sou gay seu _

Dourados desocupados, bom nem todos.

_

* * *

_

Em algum lugar do globo em uma praia:

Misty de Lagarto _Valeu mesmo por ter nos ressuscitado._

Shiva de Pavão_: Eu não deveria estar aqui, deveria estar tentando me redimir com meu mestre, então me deixe meditar em paz._

Albion de Cefeu_: Não June, eu não tenho noticias do Shun._

Ângelo Reda_: Mestre acha que o Shun vai me perdoar?_

Phillipe de Cristal_: Santo Zeus será que esse lugar tinha de ser tão quente._

Orfeu de Lira:_ QUERO A MINHA EURÍDICE._

Poucos prateados, por favor, não se esqueçam deles, e você está me matando com essa historia de Eurídice, tanta mulher bonita dando em cima de você na praia e você aí, chorando a morte da bezerra.

* * *

Não muito longe dali:

_Hyoga de Cisne: A paz e tranqüilidade finalmente, mas tinha de ser tão quente._

Dos bronzeados o único que estava livre, se alguém quiser o Seiya fale agora, ou cale-se para ser feliz com outro.

* * *

Depois de uma reunião muito chata e com péssimos resultados:

Thor de Phecda_: Não dá pra acreditar nessa reunião._

Fenrir de Alioth_: Não vou deixar meus lobos aqui, vão morrer sem mim._

Mime de Benetnach_: Outro cara que toca melhor que eu? Impossível._

Alberich de Megrez_: Calor, calor, finalmente o sol._

Shido de Mizar_: Não vou sem o meu irmão._

Bado de Arkor_: Você é um saco, me erra._

_

* * *

_

Ainda tentando consolar Julian que fora abandonado por parte de seus generais:

_Isaak de Kraken: Zeus dê-me forças, o que eu fiz para merecer isso._

_Kanon de Dragão Marinho: Se você continuar a chorar eu vai morar na casa do meu irmão e não volto aqui nem morto._

_Sorento de Sirene: Eu ficaria calado, você se defende melhor._

Ainda não sei se o Julian está livre, mas a Tetis está noiva então não precisam de se preocupar com ela a não ser que vocês queiram o Krishna.

* * *

Depois de receber as novas ordens de Hades e Shun:

Myu de Papyllon:_ Não creio que estou de "férias"_

Faraó de Esfinge_: Isso vai dar problema_

Lune de Balron_: Ainda mais férias com "eles"_

Minos de Griffon_: Não creio que ele pode ter decidido isso, pentelho dos infernos, isso aqui vai virar o caos._

Aiacos de Garuda:_ Você viu a cara do Radamanthis_

Rada e Pand juntos desculpem.

* * *

Gente sabe que ta meio bobo, mas tudo tem sua explicação, leiam com atenção e carinho não me tache como louca só por isso. Próximo capitulo minha ficha, só para terem uma idéia e dizer quem é o meu love. Ninguém pediu ainda, graças a deus.

Obs.: Meninas interessadas no Camus e no Mu, (porque o loiro é meu, grande depois eu conto, acho que não sei o significado dessa frase) vamos rir, ou talvez nem tanto, mas... Vai ser no mínimo interessante.


End file.
